General
General is one of the Advanced Classes and one of the five base Advanced Classes. This Advanced Class is from the Soldier Base Class. Upon the completion of certain requirements and Growth Rings on a couple of Classes, players can become a General and are able to unlock a new set of Skills. With enough Skills, Abilities, Class Traits, and upon completing certain requirements a General can be promoted to Royal Protector. Armlet of Protection" Sub Traits As Generals, players are able to select up to two Sub Traits from other Classes. Chosen Sub Traits can be changed at anytime outside of battles. Sub Traits can also be saved in Gear Sets. class="wikitable" align="center" width="100%" style="text-align:center; background-color:#ffffff; color: #000000;" - ! width="50px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Icon ! width="170px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Name ! style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" Description ! width="120px" style="background-color: #1F6096; color: #ffffff;" From - Poison Boost style="text-align:left;" Increases chance to poison with "Poison Attack", "Poison Assault", and "Deadly Poison" by 10% when a Bow or Gun is equipped in your main weapon slot. - Anti-Lancer Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power for physical/magic attack Abilities used against Lancers by 7. - Dress Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases MDEF of Clothing Gear by 3%. - Hat Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases MDEF of Hat Gear by 3%. - Heal Boost style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power of "Heal", "Recover", and "Cure" by 10 when a Book or Relic is equipped in your main weapon slot. - Dress Up Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases MDEF of Clothing Gear by 3%. - Debuff Resistance Lv.1 style="text-align:left;" Increases debuff resistance by 4%. - Angelic Judgment Boost style="text-align:left;" Increases Ability Power for "Angelic Judgment" and "Heaven's Judgment" by 10 when a Book or Relic is equipped in your main weapon slot. } Class Traits align="center" style="background-color:#EEDDAA; color:#000000; border: 3px solid #000000; -webkit-border-radius:10px; -moz-border-radius:10px; border-radius:10px; box-shadow: 0 0 4px #000000; -moz-box-shadow: 0 0 4px; -webkit-box-shadow: 0 0 4px #000000; width:100%;" - valign="top" style="text-align:center; background-color:#771111; color:#FFFFFF; -webkit-border-radius: 8px 8px 0px 0px; -moz-border-radius: 8px 8px 0px 0px; border-radius:8px 8px 0px 0px;" Class Traits - :A champion of the defensive arts, this Class is the tank of the team. Using extravagant swordsmanship and bearing heavy armor, the General stands in the vanguard as a barrier from attacks. } Trait Effects class="wikitable" align="center" width="100%" - ! colspan="3" Trait List - width="320px" valign="top" * Smash Boost * Anti-Archer Lv.1 * DEF Boost Lv.1 * Helm Up Lv.1 * Armor Up Lv.1 * Knight's Devotion Boost * Anti-Archer Lv.2 * DEF Boost Lv.2 * Helm Up Lv.2 * Armor Up Lv.2 * Life Up Boost * Anti-Archer Lv.3 * DEF Boost Lv.3 * Helm Up Lv.3 * Armor Up Lv.3 width="320px" valign="top" * Slash Up Lv.1 * Attack Up * Slash Up Lv.3 * DEF Boost Lv.4 * Anti-Archer Lv.4 * Armor Up Lv.4 * Slash Up Lv.2 * Slash Up Lv.1 * Critical Damage Up * Slash Up Lv.3 * DEF Plus Lv.1 * Archer Defiance Lv.1 * Slash Up Lv.4 * Slash Up Lv.2 } Growth Ring A total of 22,700 Proficiency is required in order to complete the General Growth Ring. Divine Smash Slash Up Lv.1 Slash Up Lv.2 Sacred Hand Charisma Attack Up Armor Up Lv.4 Slash Up Lv.3 Anti-Archer Lv.4 Vanquish Dual Sword DEF Boost Lv.4 - Royal Protector= - All Abilities= - Guides= }} S 004